


True Voice of Authority

by Mandancie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Family, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-18
Updated: 2015-09-18
Packaged: 2018-04-21 08:05:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4821566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mandancie/pseuds/Mandancie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Here is a little one-shot on my theory on why Sam really wasn't affected by Jody's 'mother voice.' I hope you enjoy it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	True Voice of Authority

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural**

**A special thanks to AlElizabeth for beta'ing my story.**

**Tagged: Season 7; Episode 12 "Time After Time After Time"**

**A/N: Here is a little one-shot on my theory on why Sam really wasn't affected by Jody's 'mother voice.' I hope you enjoy it.**

**True Voice of Authority**

It had been a long day and even a longer night. Sam and Jody were able to bring Dean back to the present time, along with Chronos. To say that Dean was surprised to see the Sheriff was an understatement. Once he was able to breathe again without obstructions, Dean walked over to the make-shift table that Sam had put together.

"How long have you been here?" Dean asked. His voice was still a little gravely from being choked by Chronos.

"Sam called me after you disappeared. He asked me to bring all of Bobby's books and papers." Jody gestured to all the boxes in the room.

Sam stumbled into the room and plopped down in the chair.

"I've been trying to get him to sleep," Jody whispered to Dean, somewhat apologetically, as though she would have somehow been able to get the younger Winchester to rest even if his older brother hadn't been in dire jeopardy. "He just won't go."

Dean looked at the Sheriff and then at his baby brother. He could see the dark circles around Sam's eyes… and the prominent scar that was forming on his skin just under the collar of his shirt.

"Sam," Dean ordered. "Go get some sleep. We're leaving first thing in the morning."

Jody expected a grumpy, non-compliant Sam but instead he got up without a word and slowly trudged his way up the stairs. Jody's eyes were comically wide as she looked from Sam over to Dean. Dean was looking back down at the papers; completely oblivious to the astonished look that Jody was giving him.

"How did you do that?" Jody's voice was in complete awe.

"Do what?"

"Get him to go to bed," Jody said, astounded. "Like I said, I've been trying since yesterday. He's worse than a child. "

Jody thought back to the situation on which she tried to get Sam to go and lay down. How it didn't matter what she said, Sam wouldn't rest. Even threatening to use her mother voice, it still didn't have an effect on Sam.

Finding her statement comical, Dean was smiling. He always loved to see it when people would ask Sam to do something and it took Dean asking for Sam to do it. Dean often wondered if Sam knew he was doing that. He doubted it. There was just something in Sam that would listen to his brother over any one else.

"What did you say to him?" Dean asked, swallowing the laughter in his throat.

"I've asked him to get some sleep," Jody answered. "I've told him. I've even threatened him. I said, if he didn't go lay down I would use my mother voice to get him to go." Jody shook her head at the memory. "He left, but didn't stay gone. He was gone for about five, maybe ten minutes and he was back. I think that was the time he found the letter from you."

Dean nodded in response, but said nothing on the subject. Later that night, after Jody had left, Dean went upstairs and went in the room where Sam was sleeping. Yeah, they had basically flipped for who would get the room and he lost. But tonight after everything had happened; sleeping in the same room just seemed right. Deep down, Dean knew that he needed to hear the sounds of his brother breathing to calm down the fact that they were so far apart and that he had almost died. Hearing his baby brother breathing meant that they were fine.

Dean laid his blanket on the opposite side of the room, where he stashed the note, and sat down on the floor. He looked over at his sleeping brother and a smile came across his face. He thought about the conversation he had with Jody about getting Sam to sleep. Thinking on the new found relationship with the Sheriff, he didn't remember ever feeling like she was another mother figure for him. Honestly, the closest one that fit that role was Ellen. That woman could be fierce when she wanted to be. Dean shook his head at that thought. But Jody, she was different. She was a friend that was very helpful when it came to the law and asking for favors, but he didn't see her as a mother figure.

Then Dean thought about the fact that he was the one that got Sam into the unconscious state he was currently in. This time a small chuckle escape Dean's lips as he laid down to get some sleep himself. Dean knew that it didn't matter who said anything to Sam, if he didn't say it then it didn't matter. Sam, truly, only listened to Dean. There had been times where Sam would keep secrets from his older brother, thinking that he was helping. But for the most part, Sam would not take heed from anyone else but Dean. The reasoning behind it was a little sad, but true. The only consistent person in Sam's life was Dean. Dean raised him. Dean taught him everything. Dean was with him when he had nightmares. It was Dean that was with him when he lost Jessica. It was Dean that was with him when he went to Hell. It was Dean that was with him when he came back. And it was Dean that was with him when he had his breakdown. Always the one constant in Sam's life, always the first stone that Sam built on, was and always will be Dean.

So Sam listening to a woman's voice telling him to go to bed will never happen. Because Sam was never raised by a woman. No, the voice that will always get Sam to do what is needed would always be Dean's voice.

**THE END**

**A/N: Thank you for taking the time to read my little one-shot! :) I hope you enjoyed it. Please leave a review and let me know what you think of it. ;)**

**Many hugs and kisses to you all**

**Mandancie :)**

**Please follow my Mandancie pages on Facebook and Tumblr.**


End file.
